Rini's Little Secrets
by Haruka Loves You
Summary: A little girl can only do so much rite? Mwahahahha!


Author: Rukes  
  
Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own sm. PEE TEA!!!  
  
Note: I didn't feel like usin the jap names cuz they are long and annoying. & yet I love them PEACE OUT!! ^_^ -_- _ ^-^ ^.~ -.- ..... :) I smoke cRaCk  
  
~Rini's Little Secrets~  
  
_A Little Girl Can Only Do so Much....._  
  
"Sup." Darien said as he picked up Rini from school.  
  
"Yo what up my homie dawg!" Rini said slapping him on the back.  
  
"Hey guys. Like what is up!!" Serena shouted as she approached them. Rini and Darien rolled their eyes.   
  
"Here comes the hyena," Darien mumbled. Rini laughed _INSANLY_ *hint hint* and slapped Darien on the back again.  
  
"That be tight yo!" Rini said.  
  
"Hey what are you guys talking about?!" Serena whined.  
  
"Uh, nothing. So wanna go chill at my apt.?" Darien asked.  
  
"Oooh let me come!" Ayeka squealed out of _nowhere_.  
  
"Where the hell did you come from?" Rini asked.  
  
"Yea you purple-haired freak," Serena muttered.  
  
"Ah hmm hmm hmm!" Ayeka laughed and dissapeared.  
  
"Um..So lets go," Darien said quickly.  
  
"Okay." They agreed.   
  
"Hey he didn't mean _you_!" Rini shouted.  
  
"Actually you little weasel! He didn't mean you!" Serena said proudly. They glared at Darien.  
  
"Wha..." Darien mumbled and took out a joint and started puffing it.  
  
"Darien you do crack!" They both yelped.  
  
"That is tight!" Rini said slapping on the back _again_. This caused Darien to start choking.  
  
"Ohhh Darien are you okay!?" Serena cried. She held him as she took out her cell phone and dialed 911. In minutes the Paramedics were there and they felt for Darien's pulse.  
  
"He's dead." One declared and then pulled out the joint lodged in his throat. Serena gave Rini the look of death.  
  
"You know what they say, don't do drugs! Hehhehe!!" Rini said giggling.  
  
"Awww," the Paramedics commented.  
  
Serena was crying from the bottom of her heart. She could not believe Darien had died. And it was all because of that little bitch.  
  
"Hey Rini aren't you gonna dissapear soon?" Serena smiled. Rini's smile faded. Then she began to grin evily. She knew the family's secret.  
  
"Well I would, wouldn't I?" Rini grinned.  
  
"But! I'm not really your kid. HA! I'm Trista and Anthony's kid."  
  
"Who the hell is Anthony?" Serena asked.   
  
"Trista's husbanD! HAH! Betcha didn't know that. Since I'm not killing my _REAL_ mom anytime soon I ain't going nowhere! Mwahahahah!" Rini laughed as the Paramedics took Darien's corpse away.  
  
"Stupid bitch," Serena spat.  
  
"You're lying!"  
  
"Am I fadin? No.." Rini said.  
  
"The kid's right." Amara informed her.  
  
"Yea Serena we just didn't have the nerve to tell you," Michelle said.  
  
"fo real?" Serena asked sadly.  
  
"Yes, honey, fo real." Michelle said softly.  
  
"Well we gotta go!" Amara said as they both walked away, the picture froze and dreamy music played.  
  
_The Next Day at Rei's Temple..._  
  
"Gee Serena I'm really so sorry," Rei said trying to keep herself from laughing at this whole thing.   
  
"Gosh Serena your life sucks," Mina said.  
  
"Yea your boyfriend was killed by your "so called" daughter." Lita muttered.  
  
"Oh so..so you know about this too!?" Serena cried.  
  
"*cough* Um know about what?" Rei asked turning pale as the others did.  
  
"Do you possibly mean that secret that Rini really isn't Serena's daughter but Trista and Anothony's? Is that what she's referring to?" Amy said adjusting her glasses.  
  
"God Amy, thanks a lot." Rei said wanting to shoot her brains out.  
  
"So you guys never told me! Why the hell am I always the last person to know everything that has to do with _MY_ life!!!!" Serena screamed. Mina shrugged.  
  
"I onno," Mina mumbled.  
  
"Hey everyone hehehe!" Rini said holding a knife behind her back.  
  
"Aw your so cute!" Amy told her patting her on the head. Wrong move. Rini shoved the knife into Amy's skull and threw her into the fire.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH I LOVE YOU GREG!!! SAILA MOO!!" Amy shouted as she was burned alive. Mina clapped.  
  
They all glared at her.  
  
"Wha..?"  
  
"Let this be a warning to you all." Rini said and laughed turning on her heel.  
  
That night Mina, Lita, Rei, and especially Serena slept in fear of Rini or the "Demon Child".  
  
"Hey Rini can I borrow your pillow?" Sammy asked.  
  
"Nooooooo!" Serena gasped.  
  
"come here Sammy!!" Serena yelled.  
  
"Why should he? here." Rini said handing Sammy a pillow.  
  
"Yea Serena your acting totally weird lately." Sammy commented as Rini followed him to his room. Serena crept quietly to see what she was gonna do. She heard muffled sounds from Sammy's room. Serena ran into the room.  
  
Rini was trying to suffocate Sammy with her pillow!  
  
"Get your chubby fingers off!" Serena yelled but was stopped in midair as Trista stopped time.  
  
"Serena is this really wise?" She said coming outta nowhere.  
  
"Uhh yes." Serena said unable to move.  
  
"Be wise, don't interfere or you'll be killed too," Trista informed her. Serena rolled her eyes.   
  
"Trista, the last time I didn't interfere Darien my fine boyfriend got killed by that pink-haired demon!" Serena shouted.  
  
"-Yes- but, oh damn! My time's up gotta go ^_~!" Trista said.  
  
"Wait!!" Serena cried.  
  
"Yeeesss?" Trista asked.  
  
"What's this crap about you bein Rini's mom?" Serena asked.  
  
"Oh -uh- that's true. Sorry I never told you!" Trista shrugged.  
  
"Why YOU! BACKSTABBIN HOE!!!" Serena yelled as Trista dissapeared and time continued.  
  
"MMPH!!" Sammy cried as Rini continued to try and kill him. Serena kicked her across the face and then took a belt and started whooping her chubby ass!  
  
"OWwwww!" Rini screamed. Rini somehow got free and pulled out her machine gun. She shot Sammy to death.  
  
"Dammit!" Serena cursed.  
  
~*~ The next day ~*~  
  
"So Sammy's dead too!" Rei shouted. Serena sadly nodded.  
  
"Well that sucks." Mina mumbled.  
  
"I'ma go whoop her ass!" Lita said.  
  
"Ohh really?" Rini countered appearing from the shadows.  
  
"Yep!" Lita shouted grabbing her by the neck and strangling her.  
  
"AHH!!" Rini cried.   
  
"LUNA P!" She called and Luna P turning into a gun. And then she shot Lita in the butt midair.  
  
"Oww!" Lita cried as she fell down and rubbed her sore butt. Then she died.  
  
~*~ The next day ~*~  
  
"Is it me or is everyone dying?" Rei asked. Serena glared at her. Mina was chewing some gum and reading some Tenchi manga.   
  
"Hello Mina! Do you realize everyone is dying?" Serena shouted. Mina took a sip of tea.  
  
"MINA!!!" Rei screamed in her ear.  
  
"Wha..?" Mina asked,irritated.  
  
"EVREYONE IS DYING! RINI'S A MURDERER!!" Rei shouted.  
  
Mina looked at them strangly and then continued reading. Rei and Serena fell anime style.  
  
"I'm gonna go kill the demon!" Rei announced.  
  
"No she'll kill you too! I can't do this alone *sob*" Serena cried in despair.   
  
"Look Serena I think your suppose to do this alone. *puts hands on Serena's shoulders* It'll be ok." Rei said and walked out the door. Serena began sobbing. Mina burst out laughing. Serena stared at her hopelessly.  
  
"Where were you when they handed out the brains?" Serena asked quoting Washu. Bad idea. Mina began laughing even harder and pounded her fists on the floor. Anyways...  
  
~*~  
  
"So Rini? When did you decide you wanted to kill everyone?" Rei asked her sarcastically.  
  
"The day I met all you goddamn freaks!" Rini said.  
  
"And your the one who thinks she can read fire!" Rini taunted.  
  
"Ugh how dare you!" Rei shouted and put Rini in a headlock and totally karate chopped her onto the pavement.  
  
"I-I'm stilll alivE..freak!" Rini said getting up.  
  
"DEMON!" Rei yelled. Then it hit her! She transformed and then yelled,  
  
"Evil spirits disperse!!"  
  
"AHHH!" Rini screamed as a bunch of demon spirits flew out of her. Rini collapsed. Rei ran into the temple to find Serena staring at Mina who was laughing insanly at god knows what. Rei ignored her air-headed "friend".  
  
"Serena! Rini was possesed! BUT I HEALED HER!!" Rei announced proudly.  
  
"Uh healed her? I'm gonna kill that bitch wether she was possesed or not!" Serena shrieked and picked up Rini. She ran to the road and threw Rini in front of a speeding truck. Rini got splattered all over the road.  
  
"Gosh Serena. -_-" Rei muttered.  
  
"I don't forgive people who kill Darien!" Serena screeched.  
  
They went back inside relieved to find Mina had stopped laughing.  
  
"Rini's dead." Serena told her.  
  
"K." Mina said still thumbing through manga's.  
  
"Where's Luna?" Rei asked.  
  
"Ohh she and Artemis had Diana this weekend." Serena told her.  
  
"Oh." Rei said.  
  
They all sat down and drank some tea.  
  
_SAILOR SAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_  
  
"Today on Sailor Moon we were shocked to find Darien smokes crack!"- Serena  
  
"Yea,"- Rini  
  
"And he died because of it,"-Serena  
  
"Yea."-Rini  
  
"Well sort of."-Serena  
  
"Yea."-Rini  
  
"Shutup you motherfu,"- Serena  
  
"The point is don't do drugs!"-Rei  
  
"-or kill your friends."-Serena  
  
"I was possesed!"-Rini  
  
"Nooo you're just a-"-Serena  
  
"*ahem* Goodnite Kids :D"-Amara  
  
"Yes Yes. Sweet dreams."- Michelle  
  
"Hey gimme dat! and kids I'm _still_ alive."-Darien  
  
"Darien! Don't promote drugs!"-Serena  
  
"Sorry buns"-Darien  
  
"Are we gonna eat or are we gonna flirt?"-Mina  
  
"You need to stop readin that manga."-Serena  
  
"AHAHHA!!!"-Mina  
  
"Gimme that! Kids, if your little sister, brother or cousin looks evil-"-Lita  
  
"Disperse the spirits!!"-Rei  
  
"No kill her!"-Serena  
  
"No don't!" Rini  
  
"It's not rite!"-Amy  
  
"Shutup!-_-"-All  
  
"Goodnight kids and remember if you meet someone who seems to have a pure heart-" Amara  
  
"No no, we are the ones remember?"-Michelle  
  
"uh..oh yea!" Amara  
  
"Goodnite remember I'm the keeper of time!"-Trista  
  
"The slut of time!"-Serena  
  
"Whatever."-Trista  
  
"ooh you hoe I'm gonna kick your-"-Serena  
  
"REMEMBER WE LOVE YOU!" -Michelle  
  
*DIN DIN DIN* DIC!  
  
"Thats it for Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo next."-Tom 


End file.
